kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ka Ryo Ten
Ten (かりょうてん) is an orphan and the last descendent of a mountain tribe. She is first seen helping the outlaws of Kokuhi Village. Appearance She wears an owl mask and what appears to be some kind of poncho made out of straw to hide the fact that she is a girl. Personality Ten seems pretty smart to survive for so long without relatives. She has a curious mind fit for his young age. A smart girl, she aspires to be a world reknown tactician. From living with the flatlanders for such a long time, Ten doesn't really consider herself a mountain person anymore and does not think she would be able to fit in if she were to ever find her relatives. History When Ten was five her grandpa told him "Do not just roll over and die Ten... No matter what you have to resort to, you must keep struggling to survive! Even if you have to crawl, your way along the ground you must not simply give up your life! Do whatever it takes to stay alive! If you can think of it, then do it! If there's no merit to being a woman, then become a man! If you don't have brawns then use your brain! Throw everything on the line and stay alive at all cost! Ten Survived in Kokuhi Village by ratting out passersbys to thugs. Post Qin-Wei War After the war Kyou Kai left, so the unit was on a losing streak. So Ten was brought in as the unit's strategist by Mouten. They were able to completely subjugate Risei in only ten days. Warring States Coalition War She rushed into the thick of the Duke Hyou Army vs Zhao Army battle reform and rally the Hi Shin Unit who had lost all semblance of order, and was simply scattered about. They had gotten lucky by running into Denyuu at the very edge. So were then able to save the Bihei and Taku units. She direct all the wounded to the Centre. And the Bihei and Taku Units to hold their position and wait for further orders. Her strategy was to advance forward to where Shin is, while spreading out points to the side so that they can search for their comrades. The Bihei and Taku were the 10th so far. When they finally made it to Shin, she had Hairou, Ryuusen, Suugen, Denyuu, and Bihei support and cover Shin's advance. Then Kyogai, Denei, Ryuuyuu, and Chuutetsu, spread out to the flanks and hold off any enemy reinforcements. And all cavalry units to charge their respective enemy officers. Story When Shin is running for Kokuhi Village, Ten alerts the outlaws in the village. She seems intrigued when Shin easily defeats everyone in the village, and she decides to help Shin and Ei Sei escape from the army that surrounds them. Abilities She has excellent cooking skills. Ten doesn't have any weapons aside from the dart gun she gets from Muta after his defeat, and she mostly stays on the sidelines to watch the others fight. Trivia Unbeknowngst to Shin, Ten is actually a young girl who has yet to reveal herself to him properly. Evidence of this is when she goes to see Shin in battle upon a tower she is met by members of the Zhao army. It is then revealed that Ten is actually a girl and isn't really a boy she's been pretending to be this whole time. Ten is voiced by Rie Kugimiya, a Japanese voice actress with a very impressive resume! She was the voice behind Happy (Fairy Tail), Alphonse (Fullmetal Alchemist), Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate the Combat Butler), Mimi (RIN: Daughters of Mnemosyne), Tio (Zatch Bell), and many more! Many anime fans will know Rie as the “Queen of Tsundere” or “TsundeRie” for short. She has a cooking skill rating of 99/100. This means her skill is world class level and one of the best in China, if not the world. Gallery tin3.png|Ten arrives Ten5.png Tin2.png tin.jpeg Ten7.png Ten6.png Ten8.png Ten11.png Ten10.png Ten13.png Ten14.png Ten15.png 14.PNG|young Ten and her grandpa Category:Characters Category:Mountain Tribes Category:Qin Category:Female Category:Qin strategist Category:Strategists Category:Blow Darts Category:Fictional Character